Substance abuse research indicates that: (1) addressing medical and psychosocial problems associated with substance abuse and dependence leads to better outcomes;(2) treatments are now shorter due in part to rising healthcare costs, and it is difficult to address these issues effectively during treatment, making medical and psychosocial ("wraparound") services following treatment essential;(3) counselors may lack the knowledge to effectively integrate these services;and (4) referrals to these services have been underutilized and clients may lack the motivation, knowledge, or skills to follow up with the referrals when they are made. To address these deficits, we are proposing the development of ASI-MV Solutions, which will provide tailored motivational feedback and skill-building lessons to clients to address specific psychosocial and medical problem areas. We expect that ASI-MV Solutions will have seven modules (Alcohol, Drugs, Medical, Psychiatric, Legal, Employment, and Family) corresponding to domains of the ASI-MV, a Web-enabled interactive version of the ASI administered in treatment settings. Substance abusers who have high severity scores on ASI-MV subscales will be directed to corresponding interactive lessons and local resources on ASI-MV Solutions. To demonstrate the feasibility of the program concept, the Phase I study focused on the Employment domain. All feasibility criteria were met and findings indicated: (1) Proposed content was based on highly positive findings from concept mapping, as well as usability and acceptance testing with clients and experts. Ratings of potential effectiveness and appeal were high. (2) Usability testing indicated that the program was usable by the target audience, the skills and outcomes were relevant to the target audience, and the program was regarded as potentially very helpful to the treatment process. We surpassed feasibility benchmarks for both clients and experts. (3) Our technical/design team produced a demonstration program that was perceived by key stakeholders as highly usable and engaging multimedia program, as well as determining the necessary technologies to produce the complete program in Phase II. In Phase II we will develop ASI-MV Solutions content, complete the ASI-MV Solutions program, field test the program, and conduct satisfaction and acceptance testing of the program with clients and counselors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Making referrals to medical and psychosocial services for substance abuse clients has proven difficult due to lack of access to services, inadequate counselor knowledge, and lack of motivation and skills among clients. Inflexion is proposing the development of ASI-MV Solutions, which will educate clients about employment, legal, psychiatric, relapse prevention, medical, and family issues, as well as include resources and strategies for counselors. By linking learning modules to client results on the ASI-MV, an online interactive version of the ASI administered in treatment settings, we will be able to offer clients important tools to address key recovery issues and encourage counselors to make appropriate referrals to medical and psychosocial services.